Kaitou!
by Kylara
Summary: The spirited heroine of KKJ and her friends visit the peaceful Seika City with the intention of simply competing in the gymnastics tournament. But in Seika, too, is a demon, attracting other "saints" than just Jeanne... [on hiatus until summer break]
1. The Gymnastics Competition? A Peaceful ...

Eh.  Someone shoot me - I'm writing a crossover.  No, don't hit the back-button, although that's perfectly excusable - I used to do that, too.  No new characters in this, unless you count the happy people that get possessed (and I even borrowed THEM from other places).  I just can't use old ones, so... but geez, if my 'new character' sounds even remotely like a ... Mary Jane or something, shoot her then me.  Thanks.

This is a Kaitou Saint Tail (Mysterious Thief Saint Tail) and a Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne [manga](Heavenly Wind Mysterious Thief Jeanne) crossover.  If you are familiar only with one, that isn't great because the characters are completely driven on what the show/manga had them do.  I do have a brief description of both anime during the chapters - and I mean brief, or as my sister pointed out, they'd sound like encyclopedias, but that certainly doesn't do justice to either one.  For Kaitou Saint Tail, this is set near the end of the show, which doesn't matter because up until then, you could switch the order of all the episodes and it wouldn't make a difference.  If you're curious, I'm trying to write this as canon as possible, so I'm trying to make it play like an episode of either show would.  ::cues the music::

' ' is thinking.

Kaitou Saint Tail

For literal facts...

http://www.tcp.com/doi/sttail/

Manga Artist - Tachikawa Megumi

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne

Literal facts (manga.  Eh.)

http://katiou.net/checkmate/

http://www.anime-online.com/jeanne/

Manga Artist: Tanemura Arina (does Time Stranger Kyoko too; wai~!  http://royal.access-time.com/ )

Note: Random romanized Japanese is used in this story.  I have a glossary of what *I* use in this story at the very bottom, so if you know zip you can just read it right now.  

~   

Disclaimer: Kaitou Saint Tail does not belong to me, nor does Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.  

~

Chapter One: The Gymnastics Competition?  A Peaceful Beginning.

~

      "Gymnastics competition?"

      The sister nodded.  "Yes, Haneoka-kun.  It's a gymnastics competition between schools from Seika City and our sister city, *Momokuri City!  It's made up of a normal gymnastics competition and a rhythmic gymnastics competition!  Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

      Meimi felt a cloud of doom spread itself neatly over her shoulders.  "Hai, Sister, but what does that have to do with me?"

      The sister sighed sadly.  "Well, Haneoka-kun, you see, two of the members of the gymnastics team hurt themselves recently in that odd explosion!  It's so very sad!  Neither of them will be able to perform, and this is _such_ an important competition.  Do you know _why_ this is so important, Haneoka-kun?"

      The cloud of doom wrapped its long fingers around her neck.  Inching towards the door slightly, Meimi smiled nervously.  For goodness sake's, why was this woman emphasizing so many words?  "No, sister, I don't.  Why is it?"  'For god's sake, don't ask *that*!'

      Smiling dangerously, the sister said, "Why, because our school has *never* before been chosen to enter this _prestigious _competition before.  Since we were chosen, and usually only _high _schools are chosen, we would very much like to stay in.  Wouldn't it just be a pity for our school if we had to drop out _just _because our team was short two members?  Especially since our principal really would like our school to have more... fame.  The school that has the winning members is granted a great bonus from the city!"  

      As the sister walked in between Meimi and the door (effectively blocking off Meimi's sole escape route), she sighed mournfully.  So did Meimi.  "Without a strong member, we just won't win!  The team is without a leader.  Ah, Haneoka-kun, don't you think you could help out our team and be an extra member?  I asked you about it before, but you rejected my kind request... won't you _please_ try this time, Haneoka-kun?  It's only for a few weeks... surely, you could spare the time!  Oh, and if you do - the principal has asked me to tell you that your recent failure in math will be discounted in your final grade!  If you decline this offer, he would like me to tell you that you will just _have _to have more tutoring.  Takamiya-san is the main tutor for us right now; which would you prefer?

      Meimi never stood a chance.

~

      In her apartment, Maron was busy on homework when the doorbell rang.  Standing up, she called, "Haaai!  I'll be right there!"  As she opened the door, Miyako - well, there was only one word for it - _floated_ through the door, with a nonchalant Chiaki following.  Sweat-dropping excessively, Maron asked, "Ano... Miyako... eh, what's wrong?  And," she said, turning to Chiaki, "Why are you here?  And…" she whispered, "What happened to Miyako?"  He shrugged and sat down in a recliner, slouching into the seat.  "She dragged me here," he said, motioning at the starry-eyed Miyako.

      Miyako, turning her shining eyes toward Maron, breathed in a floaty voice, "Maaaron!  You know that gymnastics competition we're going to at Seika City?  The one that sensei was talking about earlier.  The two-week long one?"  

      Maron rolled her eyes.  Sitting down across from Chiaki, she opened that month's *Ribon** and yawned.  "Is that all you wanted to talk about?  It's a really normal, boring competition... Kyaa!" Maron shrieked as Miyako pounced on her magazine.  

      "Boring?  This city is amazing!  Haven't you ever heard of Kaitou Saint Tail?" Miyako replied anxiously, shredding Maron's *Ribon* into tiny pieces.  Horrified, Maron stared at her what remained of her manga.  

      "M-Miyako… My *Ribon*!  What are you going to _do?  _That was the last one in the store!_" _Maron exclaimed, picking up the pieces, and watching them flutter to the floor.  "I'm never going to know what happened to Ran!"  

      Miyako grimaced.  "I'll buy you a new one _somewhere,_ okay, Maron?  Now, pay attention to ME!" she yelled, stomping her foot hard enough to make the paper jump.  "There's another kaitou out there, ready for me to catch!"

Maron winced.  "Another kaitou, Miyako?  Jeanne and Sindbad not enough for you?" she asked, a curious expression on her face.

      Miyako shrugged.  "As a detective, I shouldn't take interest in only one kaitou.  After all, Saint Tail's record is as impressive as Jeanne and Sindbad's, and so similar, too!"  

      Maron and Chiaki both sat up slightly at that.  Smiling with light, just-barely-curious interest, Chiaki leaned back casually.  "What was that, Miyako?  How are they…'similar'?" asked Chiaki.

      Miyako sighed.  "Actually, I don't know too much information about her.  Saint Tail is a high profile case in their city, and the main detectives don't or aren't allowed to talk about the details of her thefts much.  The media publishes a lot of random rumors, so we're not entirely sure as to what's true.  I did manage to pry out of my dad that when Saint Tail steals something, usually another criminal is involved somehow, and she brings them into the open.  She's never been caught, she's very good, and she's good at gymnastics and magic tricks."

      Chiaki and Maron both sweat-dropped.  "Naa, Miyako, how come you know so much about her anyway?" Chiaki asked suspiciously, twitching a bit.  Maron didn't even want to know.

      Reaching into a pocket somewhere, Miyako mysteriously pulled out a folder, much to Chiaki and Maron's horror.  "Well, she's so similar to Jeanne and Sindbad!  Those two have no pattern in what they steal, and they send challenges before every theft.  I mean, the only other technical difference between them is really what they do with the stuff and their ages.  Saint Tail is reportedly only fourteen years old."

      Maron frowned.  "Is she really fourteen?  She couldn't possibly be as good as _Jeanne_, you know, if she was just a kid…"

      Miyako shrugged.  "That's what they think.  Another thing - Saint Tail's objects usually end up having been the subject of some illegal activity.  They nearly always get returned to the original owner by Saint Tail herself, and if not, no one does know where they go."

      Flipping through the binder, Miyako stopped on a news article.  It had a fairly long article, as well as a picture of a young teenager boy holding a medal with a curvy "S" on it.  Behind him was an older man with a mustache that looked like he might be his father.  Chiaki and Maron bent forward to get a better look, peering at the picture.  Maron noted that he didn't look more than fourteen, either.  "That's the detective and his son," Miyako said, pointing at the picture.  "The son is the best expert on Saint Tail they have, since he gets challenges from her about when she steals, and the detective is an old, police academy friend of Dad's.  She's stolen a lot of objects worth money, so their case works on her a lot."

      Leaning back, Chiaki 'hmmmmmed.'  "So, this girl is a good thief?  Why, Miyako, you going to try and catch her while we're up there?" he said.

      "Of course not!  After all, that's not my district…" he raised an eyebrow.  

"…But I might try to help them a _little_."

      Maron groaned.  "Mooooou, Miyako!  Honestly, we'll be competing while we're there!  No time for your little… _extracurricular _activities - Pakkyamlamao-sensei will kill you!  Besides, I remember you saying during practice that you were going to kick Sazanka Yashiro-san's delicate butt all the way to - mmmf!" she mumbled as Miyako clapped a hand over Maron's mouth.  

"Well, Sazanka is going to the competition!  She would expect friendly competition from me, don't you think?" Miyako answered brightly, casting a quick glance at a nonchalant Chiaki.

      Maron fell over from lack of oxygen as Miyako waited for an answer.  "Oops.  Oh, well."  Miyako said, then laughed happily as Maron's hand twitched.

      "Mi-ya-ko... but Chiaki, what did you mean when you said 'while we're up there'?" asked Maron, settling herself back next to him.  

Chiaki leaned back, stretching his arms over his head.  "Well, there was an announcement to the athletic teams.  Seems like our school hasn't been chosen for this competition before, so they're kind of hyper about it.  The competition was made because the mayor of our city and their city at the time were rivals, so they were determined to beat each other.  Crazy people, but the rivalry lives on... anyway, they're sending some sort of support team out there with you guys.  Minazuki is coming too.  I got _enlisted_."

      Maron sighed, glaring up at him as she plopped her chin on her hand, propping her elbow up on her thigh.  "That works a little too conveniently for you, Chiaki... don't you remember the soccer team incident?  You quit right after that trip with gymnastics!*  The captain was so angry at you..."

      Chiaki grinned.  "Is that so?  Well," he said cheerfully, "Now I can spend more time with my Maron-chan!" and, moving next to her, slung an arm around her waist, resting it there quite comfortably.  Twitching and blushing at the same time, Maron quickly pulled herself away, whapping him on the back of his head.  Miyako eyed them suspiciously, and the pair sweat-dropped as she dragged Maron away from Chiaki and next to her instead.  "You two... don't flirt this time of afternoon!" she exclaimed, looking pointedly at Maron, who flinched away from her even as Chiaki grinned, completely unabashed. 

      Miyako then closed the folder, putting it away from wherever she had drug it up.  "Anyway, this trip is going to be fantastic.  See, my dad wants to go too - he's using this as an excuse to visit his friend and try to 'help him' catch Saint Tail and talk about their kids." 

      Maron laughed at that.  "In other words, they're going to drink, brag about their kids, and then somehow finagle a bet that his kid can beat his kid in catching kaitou before two weeks or something?"

      "You got it." 

      "So," Chiaki said, "When do we leave?"

~

      That afternoon after school, a fairly usual routine was playing.  Asuka Jr. was in his seat sulking while scribbling notes on some piece of paper, Ryoko and Kyoko were gossiping in high-pitched voices, the boys were waiting for their cue into the conversation, and Seira was already at the chapel.  Haneoka _should_ have been with her.

      However, it was then that a frazzled Haneoka then ran in, hair on end as not five feet behind her, Sawatari dashed in, energetically waving around his camera.  "Haneoka-san!" he yelled, still following her as she dashed to her desk.  "Won't you please let me get another picture of you?  Please?  It'll make a great scoop!  I can even see it now – '_Bishoujo_ Haneoka Meimi, Gymnast Extraordinaire!'"

      "NANI?" Ryoko called from across the room.  In an instant, Ryoko and Kyoko had ambushed Meimi and Sawatari.  "What do you mean, 'Gymnast', Sawatari-kun?"

      With a fabulous, shining grin on his face, he said, "Haven't you heard?  Haneoka-san is going to be on the gymnastics team for the Seika-Momokuri Gymnastics Tournament!"  

      "EHHHHHHH?!" Ryoko and Kyoko shrieked, momentarily deafening Meimi as her head attempted at processing the sound waves.  "Meimi-chan, why didn't you tell us earlier?  We have to root for you now!  SUGOI!  This is amazing!  Meimi-chan, you're definitely going to win!  You're a fantastic gymnast!"

      Meimi, the "fantastic gymnast," sweat-dropped.  "Ano ne, Ryoko, Kyoko…"

      The two were jumping up and down, holding hands.  "Yatta!  Meimi-chan can represent Seika City in the tournament!  She's wonderful!" 

      As Meimi watched blankly with a huge sweat-drop on her head, she noticed Asuka on the other side of the room, grimacing rather unattractively out the window.  Asuka appeared not to have taken much notice of the news (but anyone watching him carefully would've realized he was hanging onto every word).  He had been like that ever since fourth period, when he had been called up to the office.  Since he had been wearing a look fit to kill, no one had yet dared ask him where he had gone.

      Of course, Sawatari would be the first.  Undoubtedly, though, if he hadn't done it, Meimi would have.  (And then Asuka would've ended up with a handprint on his face _somehow_ because he always ended up saying something stupid he didn't _mean_ to say, and Meimi would've stalked out in a horrible mood and Asuka would skulk out himself so he could be mad alone.)

      "Asuka!  Are you still in a bad mood?  I don't think it's that bad, you know.  After all, she might have some good ideas, don't you think?"

      Asuka tapped his fingers restlessly, looking up at Sawatari from his seat.  "So, Saru-watari*, what would you know?"

      "SARU JA NAI!" Sawatari yelled offendedly, frowning at Asuka.  "Let me finish!  Anyway, that detective that's coming down is ok, I think.  She handles a pretty slick kaitou, and she's young, so she'll probably handle this like you do.  Ne, Asuka?"

      Every pair of ears in the classroom perked up, and instantly, the students still there surrounded Sawatari.  "Kaitou?" Kyoko asked, her eyebrows melding in with her bangs.  "Detective?"

      Sawatari smiled again, the sunlight glinting off his teeth, sparkling brightly.  "Yes!  Although Asuka here won't say it -" he nudged Asuka rather hard in the side with his elbow "-that call during fourth period was from his father.  Apparently, he really wanted Asuka to know some urgent news.  This Saturday, which is of course when the students from Momokuri for the gymnastics are coming, an old police academy friend of Asuka's dad is coming.  His daughter is competing in the gymnastics tournament!  Isn't that something?"

      While the others oohed and aahed, Asuka scowled.  "How did you find that out?  Geez, no wonder you skipped fifth period… you were researching, you little…" He would've gone after Sawatari right that minute, but he didn't feel like it.  Besides, Haneoka actually looked interested in what he was saying.

      Meimi looked thoughtful, though.  "Demo, Sawatari-kun, what would that have to do with a kaitou?  I don't see any connection…"

      Instantly at her side, clasping her hands, Sawatari exclaimed, "I'll tell you everything!  The daughter and her father are part of a group of police that try to stop Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad!  They're really good thieves!" 

      Asuka looked up at Sawatari, narrowing his eyes at the sight of him holding Meimi's pretty, delicate pair of hands.  "Geez, Sawatari, you could shut your mouth for once.  If you must know," he said, turning to Meimi with a slightly lighter expression, "Kaitou Jeanne and Sindbad are two very good thieves, and like Saint Tail, only the few people that chase them know anything about them, and even that information is limited.  We know that they're a few years older than us, and very good at flipping around from rooftop to ground, like Saint Tail.  Jeanne replaces the paintings she steals with paintings of angels; Sindbad doesn't.  None of the objects show up anywhere else.  They steal using their own skills, and both are talented at hand-to-hand combat.  Not," Asuka shrugged, "Like that matters in the end.  They've only physically tangled with the police a few times.  Jeanne and Sindbad are rivals, but he's been known to help her more than once.  That's it."

      Lips pursed in innocent curiosity, she looked at him carefully.  "But, Asuka Jr., what does that detective have to do with you?"

      Asuka grimaced again, glaring out the window.  "Oyaji told me during fourth that his friend and his daughter, who work on catching those kaitou, would be coming down.  We're going to compare notes and see if they can help us catch Saint Tail.  WHEN," he exclaimed angrily, shocking everyone, "is everyone going to understand that the only one who's going to catch her is _me_?  This must be the third time they've brought someone in like this!  Geez..." and with that, he stomped out of the classroom, with Sawatari scurrying after him as their classmates sweat-dropped.  Meimi looked away, a light flush spreading over her cheeks.  

Gazing up at the clock, she let out a shriek.  "ACK!  Seira's been waiting for half an hour!" and with that, dashed out of the classroom, leaving all her classmates in a daze.  

      Ryoko sighed, putting a hand to her head.  "Asuka and Meimi... must they leave the classroom the same way every day?"  Kyoko patted her hand comfortingly.  "Daijobu, Ryoko.  It's because they're connected, ne?"  Ryoko nodded enthusiastically.  "Of course..." They both clasped hands, eyes shining as they looked up into some light only seen by them.  "IT'S THE RED STRING OF LOVE*!" they exclaimed happily.  Their classmates fell over.

~

      "... So what do I *do*, Seira?  That girl is coming with her dad, with my luck, I'm going to meet her during gymnastics practice, and she'll probably recognize me like that last detective!  What am I going to do..." Meimi moaned, her head dropping onto her lap as clouds of misery surrounded her.

      Seira patted Meimi comfortingly on the back.  "Daijobu, Meimi-chan.  But... what do you mean by gymnastics practice?"

      "Ack!  I completely forgot, Seira!  I meant to tell you right after I got my bag, but I got sidetracked!  Sister blackmailed me into doing the Momokuri-Seika gymnastics tournament, since Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san* were in that odd explosion a while ago and they need people on the team.  Now Asuka Jr. is going to see that I can do gymnastics, and he's going to find out... what am I going to DO?"

      Seira gave a sigh as she stared off into the distance.  "It really is a bad thing, Meimi-chan.  You can't play sick, because your parents will find out, and you shouldn't lie like that anyway.  You'll just have to do it and be very careful.  I'll... I'll..." her voice trailed off, and Meimi looked up at her questioningly.  "Nani, Seira?"

      Softly, she said, "I'll try to make sure that Asuka Jr. doesn't make it to the gymnastics tournament.  Ne, Meimi-chan?"

      Meimi nodded, then hugged Seira desperately.  "Arigatou, Seira!" she cried out, hugging her friend tightly.

      After a moment of silence, Seira coughed.  "Ano, Meimi-chan?"

      "Hai?"

      "I can't breathe!"

~

      Asuka Jr. walked up the path to his house, yawning a bit as he opened his front door.  "Tadaima..." he called out, kicking off his shoes and shoving them into slippers as he walked into the house.  "Oyaji, you home?" he asked, looking around.  He found his father in his office, looking around busily for something.

      "Ah, Muusko!  You'll help me with this, won't you?  I seem to be missing some papers on the Saint Tail case..." Detective Asuka said.  "Detective Toudaiji from Momokuri City, the one I told you about during school... well, he called me at the last minute and told me he can't possibly get away from his office.  Anyway, his daughter is still coming, and she's still going to help us with Saint Tail."  As Asuka Jr. grimaced, the detective scowled back at him.  "You're expected to show her around the police station; understood?  She's here to assist us with the Kaitou Saint Tail case."

      Asuka inwardly groaned.  "Oyaji, how many times do I have to say that _I'm_ going to catch Saint Tail?  We don't need anyone else to help us..." his voice trailed off at the indignant look on his father's face.  Grumbling something profane, he trudged away to his room.

~

      A week later, Asuka Jr. scowled as he plopped down in his seat in the Saint Paulia Junior High auditorium.  "Geez, why do we have to go to this assembly?  The gymnastics team from Momokuri High is going to be hosted at our school, they'll be here for two weeks, I'm stuck showing around this lame girl who gets danced around when she tries to catch thieves... I'm gonna see her enough already, I don't need this!"

      An elbow rested itself on his head.  Above him, Sawatari was standing up, holding his camera as he waited for the perfect shot.  "Ooooooh, what a scoop this is going to be!  Yay~yay~yay~yay~!" he exclaimed, doing a happy little jig in the aisle.  "A-aand Haneoka-saaaaan is going to be on staaage!  Yaaaay!  Pretty Ha-ne-o-ka-saaaan!" 

      The next minute, Sawatari was face down, eating floor.  Rina had suddenly appeared, her right foot planted neatly on Sawatari's back.  As she twirled on that foot, she smiled at Asuka, her entire face shining.  "A-a-a-suka, I'm going to sit next to you, ok?  Sawatari doesn't mind if I take this seat, does he?"  

      From the ground, Sawatari gave a low moan as Rina crushed the heel of her shoe into his back.  Asuka sighed.  "Okay, I don't really care…" Rina squealed loudly, and immediately sat in the seat next to him.  "Yay, thank you, Asuka!" she said, smiling brilliantly at him.  Sawatari twitched.

      Up on stage, the principal of the school stood, shaking slightly (in nervousness or anticipating his own greatness, Asuka wasn't sure) as the rest of the students in the school filed in, chatting loudly as they sat down.  When everyone had finally settled down, he stepped up the microphone.  Clearing his throat loudly, he took a deep breath, and announced with great pompousness, "Today, we of Saint Paulia Junior High are here to welcome our guests, the Momokuri High Rhythmic Gymnastics Team!  As many of you might already know, this is part of the great Seika-Momokuri Gymnastics competition!"  He paused for applause.

      Silence.

      Silence.

      Coughing nervously, he hurriedly continued, "Well, every school competing in the competition is hosting these fine competitors!  We are lucky enough to be hosting Momokuri High School!  Everyone, please stand up in respect to their teacher, Pakkyamlamao-sensei!"  The students clapped respectfully as he stepped away, a pretty, violet haired woman wearing a tight, red dress taking his place.  Sawatari raised his eyebrows as some of the more rowdy males sniggered appreciatively.  "Is that red dress even legal?" he whispered, sitting on Asuka's other side (away from Rina).  Asuka shrugged - he wasn't really looking.  "Saint Tail's skirt is shorter, though…" he muttered.  Sitting behind him, Seira blushed.  If Meimi heard that…

      Pakkyamlamao-sensei stared kindly out at the audience.  "Thank you, kocho-sensei*.  And, to you of Saint Paulia, thank you for hosting us.  The members of my gymnastics team will be attending certain classes with you as a spectator.  Our support team has also traveled with us.  We all thank you very much for your hosting us.  We are very honored."  With that polite speech, she bowed.

      "Now," she said, "I'd like to introduce the two teams, and their captains, which were chosen just yesterday.  Will the two teams please step forward?"

      The audience oohed and aahed as two teams of girls, from opposing sides of the stage, stepped forward, both in full gymnast outfits.  Meimi's face was bright red - it was one thing to wear her Saint Tail outfit where no one could see her (although she still hadn't forgiven Asuka Jr. for the UFO incident), but completely another to wear gymnastic tights in front of the school! 

      In the audience, Sawatari exclaimed in a stage whisper, "Wow, Haneoka-san in tights!  What a fantastic shot!"  As he was raising his finger to the trigger button, he was smashed into the floor by Asuka, who angrily muttered, "Don't be such a pervert!" as he himself tried to avoid looking at Meimi.  Although, Asuka thought vaguely, her figure, made clearer by such a, er, *tight* outfit, looked so familiar… he just couldn't place it.  "Yeah, right… like I see many girls in tight outfits…" 

Rina clenched his wrist.  "What was that, Asuka?" she whispered in a deadly voice.  

Asuka coughed.  "Pay attention to the teacher, Takamiya!" he whispered frantically.  Last thing he needed was for Haneoka to somehow find out he said that - she'd never let him live it down - that is, he'd never live it down because she would kill him, first.

      He then turned his attention to Pakkyamlamao-sensei, who motioned at the two groups.  "As you might already know, Momokuri High's team is in rhythmic gymnastics, and therefore will not be competing against Saint Paulia Junior High in the traditional gymnastics contest."  She shuffled various papers on the podium, then smiled.  "The two co-captains of the Momokuri High are Toudaiji Miyako," and here she pointed to a girl with black-violet hair, who stepped forward, and then said, "... and Kusukabe Maron, the champion of the recent tournament in Momokuri City!"  She then pointed to a pretty brunette, who had her hair done up in neat buns, and whose face was also bright red.

      Maron wasn't red because the audience was watching her - she was red because Chiaki had just made a particularly raunchy comment about her outfit right before she went on.  He'd better not be watching her...

      Fin, perched on Maron's shoulder, yelled angrily in a loud stage whisper, "That horrible Sindbad is watching you now, from the wings!"  Maron resisted the urge to fall over.  "Fin!  I don't need to hear that now!  Besides, the support team is supposed to be watching from over there!"  Meanwhile, Asuka looked at Miyako, completely oblivious to Maron.  So this was the 'illustrious, grand, fantastic' detective from Momokuri City.  He scowled, sulking in his seat, and smacked Sawatari another time for good measure.  

      Picking up another piece of paper, Pakkyamlamao-sensei waved her hand at the Saint Paulia Gymnastics team.  "Of course, for your school, Haneoka Meimi is the captain of the team.  Recently appointed to the team, she is the most accomplished and experienced.  As a sign of cordiality, would she and Kusukabe Maron please shake hands?"

      Meimi, who had been looking at the audience from the moment she stepped on stage from the wings, walked forward, thinking frantically to herself, 'Which one was Toudaiji-san and which one was Kusukabe-san?'  She had been too distracted by her dang leotard.  Looking up, she saw the brown-haired girl had stepped forward.  The girl was a bit taller than her.  Looking up, Meimi blinked - she swore she just saw a... a thing, sitting on the girl's shoulder.  Meimi blinked, and the green-haired little - angel, perhaps - was sitting on the girl's shoulder, and then seemed to realize it was being watched, and flew off in a little orb of light.  'As a magician, you'd think I'd seen it all…' Shaking her head, she looked up at the girl.

      Maron stared curiously at the girl - what was the name, Haneoka?  Who most surely wasn't looking at Maron, but was looking at Maron's shoulder… which had Fin on it.  But, of course, humans couldn't see Fin, and this girl certainly looked human…

      But then Meimi's and Maron's eyes met.

      They felt as if their worlds had been turned completely upside down.  When Maron had met Sindbad, she had experienced the most confusing whirl of emotions.  Confusion was the main one - and as she looked at this girl now, she felt as if she was experiencing it all over again.  This girl was so _pure_, with an amazing spirit – Maron was shell-shocked.  She suddenly knew what the girl was feeling - the same one she had about herself: a feeling of duty, life, and spirit, a feeling brought out by Fin.  Maron normally couldn't just _sense_ things, but on this girl, Haneoka Meimi, it was pouring off in spades.   

      Nor was confusion anything new to Meimi - loving Asuka Jr. brought _that_ on constantly, but this was a new type.  Kusukabe Maron had sent a shiver down Meimi's back - not out of disgust, or fright, but because she was completely different, and yet so similar to herself.  Kusukabe's smile was fastened brightly on her face, and Meimi knew hers was well.  The strongest feeling Meimi had, while looking into this girl's eyes, was that she was the _same_: the same type of person, the same type of spirit, the same type of emotions going through them, all at once.   

      "Onaji…" Meimi and Maron whispered, the word rolling softly out of their mouths as one.

      As Pakkyamlamao-sensei tapped her foot impatiently, they realized what they were doing, and hurriedly shook hands - only to feel that same sensation go through both of them again.  Thoroughly unnerved, they stepped away from each other quickly, deaf and blind to Pakkyamlamao-sensei's closing speech, the two only looking strangely at the other.  As soon as Pakkyamlamao-sensei announced the assembly over, along with the principal, Meimi and Maron were out the door, casting each other strange looks as they ran out.

      'Haneoka Meimi…'

      'Kusukabe Maron…'

      'A mysterious girl…'

~

*A magazine that publishes lots of manga and the like.  It's one of the largest ones (it's the size of a phone book for a small city), and KKJ ran in it several years ago for several years.  (KST ran in Nakayoshi, another fairly large one.  Sailor Moon also ran there.)

*Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san?  Well, there's a Card Captor Sakura reference if I ever saw one.  XD

* This actually is only in the manga; in the anime, neither of them leave anything behind.  In the manga, Jeanne leaves a gorgeous picture of an angel each time.

* You know, I'm not positive that Momokuri is the name of the city Maron and everyone lives in, but she goes to Momokuri High, so I figured that was good enough.

*It's said that soul mates are connected by a red string, tied to their ankles before birth.  It gradually gets shorter through life, pulling tighter and tighter until the two meet.  ^_^  Icchan and Manami-chan from 'Hime-chan's Ribbon' mention it there.  It varies slightly in different cultures (it's not always the ankles, it's goddesses or nymphs or some type of half-naked woman that ties it...).    

*Asuka makes a habit of calling Sawatari 'Saru-watari'.  Saru is monkey, so 'Saru-watari' (watari being part of his name is just a simple insult.  'Saru-ja nai' is, "I'm not a monkey!"  Roughly translated, that is.

Random Japanese that was used:

Kami-sama... - God

...tasukette... - Help me.

Hai - Yes (kind of respectful?  Not 100% positive.)

USO!  -  That's a lie!/That's not true!

Naa... - So.../You know... 

Moou... - Geez!

Sazanka-*san*... - Suffix usually applied to a person you don't know well or are formal with.

Haneoka-*kun*...  - Suffix usually applied to little boys, but in this case, used by a teacher to a student.

Ano... - Ummm.../You know.../Uhh...

Ne... - You know/right?

Demo... - But...

Arigatou - Thank you.

Oyaji - Dad 

Note: I've seen this translated as "Pops" before, and I read somewhere that it's a really rude way of saying, "Dad!" which, in my opinion, corresponds perfectly with Asuka, but I just find it simpler in general to use 'Oyaji'.

Kyoko-*chan* - Suffix usually applied to young girls, from one to another.  Meaning, a girl could call another girl Name-chan, but a guy certainly couldn't do that.  Note: I've seen it used as a sort of affectionate pet name from a girl to a guy, but only if she'd known him from when they were very young or trying to make fun of him.  Sort of embarrassing for the guy.  ^^;

Kocho-sensei - Principal.  [Note: I think it might mean 'head teacher' literally, but not sure.]  I would've just used principal, but it sounds stupid to put, "Thank you, Mr. Principal." -_-; He's not the president...

Notes:

Eh.  In case anyone was wondering, Meimi attends a Catholic (I think) private school, and all the teachers are nuns, hence her calling the woman "sister".  Maron and everyone go to a regular high school.  Anyway, the end of the first chapter of my first crossover of my first KKJ fanfic.  That's quite a lot of firsts - anyone want to count?  I think I'm too lazy to do that.  Anyway, I have a few more chapters planned - in fact, I have a very neat plot except for the ending.  Ick.  Anyway, I wrote this in a lot of segments, but I finished the rough draft October 6, 2001.  Yay.  I was listening to the Rurouni Kenshin "Best Of" OST while doing this; there are some weird songs on that thing.  Are you interested?  ::hears a vehement "NO" from the crowd:: Yeah, yeah, you could've kept your mouth shut.  :D  Just kidding.  Anyway, review it, review it, review it, but remember, E-mail is true food for a fanfic author.  (Then again, I get so little I appreciate both.  HAHAHA... ok, not funny.) 

COMPLETELY RANDOM NOTE

Is it just me, or is Sei Arei from Hime-chan no Ribbon a lot like Sawatari-kun?  XD They even look alike!


	2. Seika City! Victim-of-the-Day!

Ah.  Eh.  Chapter two, rolling.  ^_~ I am eternally grateful to my older sister, who constantly enjoys informing me of all the little grammar mishaps that I am famous for.  She also discussed with me other various plot ideas, since I had a hard time deciding what should go for the story, and what shouldn't.  I used several of her ideas; isn't she a nice person?  XD  I must say, one of the only ones of hers I didn't use was the suggestion that Rina run off with Chiaki.  ^_~ I could see that happening...  

Note: "tenshi" is angel... "Juntenshi" is angel in training (or sub-level angel).  "Kuro" is black - Access Time is a black angel, but in this case, black is a mark of a certain level, not a sign of evil.  It goes from 'kuro-tenshi' to 'juntenshi' to 'daitenshi' to 'seitenshi' (actually, the last two might be switched...) to... well, God.  Datenshi is a banished angel.

January 24, 2002 – Minor editing done to this.  Re-wrote a few scenes, formatted another, and changed lots of random words here and there.

Sorry, not a whole lot of action in this one.  A lot in the next chapter though. ^_^ Well, this one is interesting - for some odd reason, I change writing styles half way through.  God only knows why.

~ 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne; I don't own Kaitou Saint Tail.  If I did, I would've bought those Vision of Escaflowne DVD's!  *_*  

~

Chapter Two - Seika City!  Ah, More Exposition!

~

"Ahhh... what to do, what to do?"  Fin moaned to herself, flying speedily along outside the auditorium.  "That girl was really weird!  Perhaps she's like Sindbad - sent here to annoy me.  Or maybe, she's possessed – no, she doesn't seem possessed, so it can't be that, either...  And why is there so much holy power around here?  Seika really is twisted!"  

As she flew, she came to an abrupt stop.  Ahead of her was a pretty little church, and a lush, healthy forest, with butterflies flying around.  Next to it was a rather picturesque lake, and sitting next to that was a nun, who looked to be very young - perhaps around Maron's age?  And was gazing out over the water.  Out of sheer curiosity, Fin flew closer.

Hovering in the air above the nun's shoulder, she looked at her curiously.  Like the gymnastics girl from earlier, she was giving off a lot of strange power - Fin could feel it.  'These type of people are the kind that became angels when they died - why were there so many around in Seika, anyway?'  Floating closer, she gazed intently at the nun.

Who turned to look at her.  The nun's eyes widened slightly, but then she smiled.  "Good afternoon!" she said, beaming up at Fin.

"KYAAAA!" Fin shrieked, backing away in a hurry from the nun.  "Who are you?"

Seira beamed.  "Mimori Seira.  You're an angel, right?  What's your name?"

"F...Fin Fish... Juntenshi Fin Fish..." Fin said dazedly.

"Ah, Juntenshi?  Are you friends with that kuro-tenshi I saw flying around earlier?" Seira asked.  Fin sweat-dropped.  "What?  You saw Access, too?"

Seira blinked.  "Is that his name?  When I said hello to him, he flew off screaming, 'SINDBAD!  BAD NEWS, BAD NEWS!' - just like that."

Fin leaned forward, studying Seira's face.  "How can you see me?  Are you... on some sort of mission here on Earth?" she asked carefully.  "No!" Seira said blithely, giggling.  "I just want to devote the rest of my life to God!  All I do is listen to the worries of people down here.  Are you here on a mission, then?"

She paused.  "You could say that," Fin answered, looking away.  "Ano... it was really nice talking to you, but I have to go!  BYE!" and with that, Fin popped into a glowing ball of light, and zipped off.  Seira stared after her for a moment, then sighed.  "I thought my life was exciting enough already..." With that, she got up and walked toward the church.

As she stepped up to the double doors, Seira was about to push them open when she noticed that they were already ajar.  She raised her eyebrows.  "Someone must be in there..." she thought.  Peeking through the crack, she saw an older, teenage girl with brown hair, looking around the church with a look of awe on her face.  Smiling, Seira pushed the doors, which yielded with a loud squeak from the hinges.  The girl spun around in surprise, and upon seeing Seira, blushed.  

"I'm so sorry!  I know I shouldn't have come in because there was no one in here, but I really wanted to see the church..."

Seira smiled brightly at her, waving her hand in a careless manner.  "It's perfectly fine.  Was there anything I can help you with here?  I'm just a sister-in-training, but if something is bothering you..."

The girl, Maron, beamed at Seira, then sat down in one of the pews, looking around happily at the church.  Her hands rested neatly on the skirt of her school uniform, which Seira didn't recognize.  "No, I just wanted to see the church and think about the gymnastics competition."

Seira blinked, and then realization dawned.  Clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, "Oh, you're from Momokuri City!  What school are you from?  There are several here in Seika already." 

"Momokuri High.  We're hosted by Saint Paulia Junior High..." Seira's eyes widened at the mention of 'Saint Paulia', but Maron continued, "The school is right down the road... I was walking around here, looking for someone... but I guess she's not here." Maron said, shrugging.

Seira blinked back, remembering the assembly.  "OH!  I attend that school.  I recognize you now; you were the ones that shook hands with Meimi on stage, earlier today!  Excuse me for not recognizing you earlier - your name is Kusukabe Maron, right?"  

Maron nodded, flipping her hair back with an embarrassed air.  "Yes, I should've introduced myself..." she said sheepishly.  Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Matte – 'Meimi'?  You know the girl I shook hands with?"  She grasped Seira closely by the collar, looking straight into her eyes.  "What do you know about her?"

Seira sweat-dropped.  "What is there to know?" she said nervously.  She eyed the girl again.  Normal height, thin body, very fair.  Looked perfectly Normal.  As Seira watched her, she noticed Maron's eyes fix on a point behind Seira, then flicker back.  Smiling, Maron exclaimed, "Ah, I'm sorry, but I have to go, er..." 

Inwardly, Seira heaved a sigh of disappointment, but smiled.  "Mimori Seira.  It was nice meeting you.  I hope I see you again!"  Maron smiled.  "Me too.  Good bye, Mimori-san!" and with that, she waved and left the church.  Seira turned around to see her vanish through the doors - talking to someone?  That was fast, Seira thought.  She met someone?  Seira couldn't help it - out of sheer curiosity, she tiptoed forward and looked around the doors.  There was Kusukabe-san, all right, jogging along as she talked to nothing but air.  Seira peered closer, squinting - was there a glowing ball there, or just her imagination?  Just as she was about to step out of the church, Maron turned the corner and went down the street.  Seira sighed, again.  It was just as well - Seira wasn't very good at the whole 'spying' thing.

~ 

"Oh, they're so nice!"  With that, Yukari abandoned Souta with rather ego-crushing swiftness - and for all things, paint.  Sighing, he followed her to the far corner of the art store, where Yukari was smushed up against the glass case, looking at the set of oil paints and accompanying brushes.  Although he didn't know anything about painting, he had to admit that the set looked nice - the brushes had very fine, delicate tips, were clean, pretty, and looked useful, and the paints came in rather expensive looking, small (extremely small) tubes.  He checked the price, and choked.  Yes, very expensive.

Yukari looked at the price herself.  Her smile fell, and her green eyes shimmered with tears.  "Oh, no… I spent all my money on that doll for Mayumi-chan… I can never buy these paints!  They're far too much… " A shining tear trekked its way dutifully down Yukari's cheek, and Souta flinched.  

"Yuka, don't cry!  Yuka…" 

She sniffed sadly.  "Oh, I'm sorry, Souta-kun.  I-" Sniff.  Sniff.  "-didn't mean to-" sniff, sniff.  "-CRY!" and with that, tears streamed down both cheeks, full force.  Souta felt like crying too, because he knew the only solution to get her to stop.

Five minutes later, Souta had bought the expensive oil paint set, along with an equally expensive canvas.  Yukari was clutching onto his arm, literally glowing.  As he carried the bag, she was thanking him a hundred times, as well as scolding him for spoiling her so.  He sweat-dropped, and said it was ok, bended down and gave her a quick kiss, and walked her the rest of the way to her apartment.  There, she gave him a huge, deep, madly passionate kiss that left him blushing like he was still the boy at age fourteen, when she had met him for the first time.  She waved merrily at him as he left (she seemed to be enjoying the fact that she could make him blush bright scarlet), then slammed the door and proceeded to start to paint.  

Yukari was so happy, he wasn't half as embarrassed when his friends found out and ribbed him endlessly about being 'whipped'.            

A week before their wedding, the unthinkable happened.  Although the police had never found out how, for some odd reason, carbon monoxide had flooded her apartment.  It could have been her ancient conditioner; it could've been the gas fireplace, still burning away hours after she died.  The fire was the only thing greeting Souta when he found her cool, cheerless body, the night he had come to pick her for dinner.  He had been only glad that she had died peacefully, a dreamy look on her face.

Souta had always been an idealistic, romantic sort of boy.  While his sister vanished for months at a time to fight demons, he was content to dream of them while doing his math homework, and the fantastical endings that always contained his triumphant heroes and heroines, smiling valiantly.  Indeed, his sister's life had ended in such a way, with no regrets and a happy smile on her face, her lover by her side.  While saddened, Souta had been heartened by the fact that Kagome's life had ended the way she wanted it to end, with the only one she ever loved.

When Yukari died, it began to burn, silently, like a freezing, unmoving flame inside him.  That Yukari had been denied such a comfort, that he would be denied that simple pleasure, while millions, billions of others flaunted it in his eyes, his face, his mind.  There would be no one else for him, ever.  But the thought was hidden away – there were other people who cared about him.  His mother, for one, and Yukari's only family, her little sister, Mayumi, who had always adored him (except when he had made Yukari cry).  

Mayumi had given him several photo albums and journals of Yukari's, but the most memorable was Yukari's wedding present to him - a gorgeous oil painting, which had been done with the canvas and paints he had bought her that day.  It was, in his opinion, the best painting he had ever seen - and not because it had her in it (or him).  In the painting, they were angels in heaven.  He was wearing his white robes, and she was wearing silver, sleeping peacefully on his lap, while he watched peacefully over her.  It was a beautiful, mushy sort of painting, and Souta had loved that type of painting.

Naturally, now he couldn't stand the sight of it.

For five years after that, the painting had been stashed away, where Souta couldn't ever see it, but after mourning for such a long time, he had made a decision - he'd make sure that everyone could see what a wonderful artist Yukari had been.  It was accepted at a prestigious museum, which was thrilled to have the gorgeous painting, and equally disappointed to know that it was one of very few works by her.  

The painting was loved and adored by those who saw it; called a brilliant, romantic piece of art taking notes from long-gone Renaissance artists, with its own flair and style.  The positive energy of all the adoring souls simply grew and grew.  It was a perfect painting.

Perfect for possession, that is.  And who better to possess than the man who would not let go of his love's memory?  The man was simply devoted to her memory, and could barely live his own life - people like that made it all the easier to control.  That was the demon thought, at least.

~

At the police station, Asuka scowled.  "Oi.  How long is it going to be before this stupid girl gets here?  I don't want to spend my entire afternoon waiting for her to show up!"

Detective Asuka looked over his newspaper at Asuka, then turned back to his paper.  "Son, she might be late.  Seika is new to her, remember?  Besides, you don't exactly have anywhere to go, right?  Or a girlfriend waiting for you?  You don't have homework, and you don't have a life.  So where are you in a rush to go to?"  Suddenly, the paper was wrenched away from him, and Detective Asuka watched, surprised, as it was shredded into countless pieces, which were then promptly scattered over the entire office.  Horrified, he smacked Asuka Jr. on the head and exclaimed, "Hey!  That cost money that I had to work for.  You going to be buy me another paper, or what?"  

As the door clicked quietly open, Asuka exploded.

**"HOW CAN I BUY YOU ANOTHER NEWSPAPER WHEN I'M STUCK HERE, WAITING FOR THAT STUPID IDIOTIC HIGH SCHOOL GIRL-" **(a slow tapping noise cut in here - tap… tap… tap…)** "-WHO YOU TOLD TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO AND HASN'T SHOWN UP, BECAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO SHOW HER THE POLICE DIVISION THAT'S WORKING ON THE SAINT TAIL CASE WHEN-" **(his voice rose considerably here) "-**_I'M_ THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO CATCH HER?"  **(Tap.  Tap.  Tap.)  "**WE DON'T NEED SOME USELESS WANNA-BE DETECTIVE GIRL-" **(tap-tap-tap-tap) "-**WHO CAN'T CATCH THE THIEVES IN _HER_ TOWN SO SHE HAS TO TRY OURS, WHEN SAINT TAIL IS PROBABLY INFINITY TIMES BETTER THAN THAT-" **(BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM) "**-OH, damn, what are their names?  AND STOP TAPPING YOUR FEET, OYAJI!"**

"Your father isn't the one tapping his feet.  And their names are Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad.  Are you having _problems_, Asuka-kun?" said a cold, scarcely controlled voice, echoing into his bones from behind him.  He flinched.  He also noted that his ever-so-much caring father was suppressing a hysterical laugh.  Turning around, he saw the girl he had seen earlier.  "Toudaiji Miyako desu," she said curtly, "the idiotic high school that can't catch a thief to save her own hide."  

Asuka blanched.  Miyako was followed by a frightened teenage boy her own age, with brown hair and green eyes.  He quickly mouthed at Asuka, "Run!  Run!  Live!"  It was a message of little comfort to Asuka.  Neither was the boy's next movement - he covered his ears, shoved on a bomb hood and hid in the corner of the office.  Asuka braced himself – he could take this, after all, he could – sort of – take Haneoka's rages…

**"I'M *SO* SORRY FOR BEING LATE IN A CITY WHERE I'VE ONLY BEEN IN FOR A FEW HOURS, BUT YOU SEE I WAS TOLD THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT ME HERE-" **(Asuka's dad sweat-dropped.  "Did I say that?" he said in a stage whisper to Asuka, who glared frantically at him) **"-BUT AFTER TWENTY MINUTES I FIGURED YOU WEREN'T THERE, AND SO I WANDERED AROUND, LOOKING FOR THIS VERY OBSCURE POLICE STATION, ONLY TO FIND _YOU _ARROGANTLY RANTING ABOUT HOW _I _WASN'T HERE WHEN _YOU_ SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THE FACT THAT I'M NEW TO THIS TOWN _AND _A _GUEST_!  AND WHAT ABOUT ME BEING UNABLE TO CATCH JEANNE AND SINDBAD?  YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO CATCH A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!  WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?  NOT MINE!  AND _I'VE_ NEVER BEEN ACCUSED OF POSSIBLY _WORKING _WITH THE THIEF IN QUESTION, HAVE I?  I HAVE A PERFECT REPUTATION!  ALL _YOU'VE_ DONE IS STUMBLE ON OTHER CRIMINALS THAT YOUR KAITOU SAINT TAIL UNCOVERED _FOR YOU_!  AT LEAST WHEN _I_ CATCH A LAW BREAKER, I DO SO ON MY _OWN_!  **(Minazuki coughed from his corner.)  **AND NOT ONLY _THAT_, BUT JUST _WHAT _GIVES _YOU _THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT _I'M _A BAD DETECTIVE?  YOU'RE LUCKY THAT SAINT TAIL IS A NON-VIOLENT THIEF, BECAUSE IF YOU WENT UP AGAINST JEANNE AND SINDBAD, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO TELL ME HOW PLUTO IS THIS TIME OF YEAR BECAUSE THEY WOULD'VE KICKED YOUR BUTT THERE!"     **

With Asuka lying quite still, limp and smoking on the floor, she turned to the wide-eyed Detective Asuka.  Beaming, she held out her hand.  "My name is Toudaiji Miyako, Detective Toudaiji's youngest child.  It's very nice to meet you!"  Getting past the shock (she was certainly nothing like her father), he smiled, and shook her hand.  "It's nice to meet you, too.  I would like to show you around the station, but I'm afraid that I have a case to attend to.  Please have dinner at my home sometime - I'm sure your father would appreciate it.  How is he, and your mother?"

Miyako smiled.  "My parents are both well, thanks.  Now, how do I make Asuka-kun show me the Saint Tail files?" 

Detective Asuka looked at his still-smoking son.  "You don't.  Let me pull them up for you instead."

Miyako positively beamed.  "Why, thank you."

As the files were placed securely in Miyako's hand, Asuka jumped up from the ground.  "Whoa, whoa - wait a second here.  You can't go through those files without me!"  he exclaimed.  

Miyako raised an eyebrow.  "Now, why is that?  I think I can do a good job without you."  He snatched the files from her.  She snatched them back, and they began a fast, angry tug of war, the folder seesawing back and forth between them.

Furious, Asuka yelled, "BECAUSE!  I don't want to explain this to you for _your _sake, but if I have to tell you about this case, then you're going to have to get the FULL STORY, got it?  If you read this, you're not going to understand anything about her, but since you _have_ to know, I'll tell you how she really steals!  GOT IT?"

"I GOT IT!" 

"WELL, I COULDN'T TELL SINCE YOU STILL HAD THAT STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

"YOU WERE BORN WITH YOURS!"

Detective Asuka tiptoed out the door, closing it very quietly.  Minazuki took one look at Miyako and Asuka, then at the door.

At that crucial moment, the file ripped in half, Miyako with one half and Asuka with the other.  They stared at the ruined papers.  They stared at each other. 

The door slammed behind Minazuki.

~

At the Seika City D Museum, Saint Paulia Junior High was having a field trip.  On the other side of the museum, Pakkyamlamao-sensei was lecturing away to a very few students, which included Rina and Miyako.  Despite the fact that they were here for a tournament, Pakkyamlamao-sensei was adamant on teaching them their lessons anyway (much to all of their horror, since Pakkyamlamao-sensei had been invited to lecture Saint Paulia's students as well).  Meimi was most certainly not there - she had heard about a beautiful painting, and was determined beyond all words to get her glimpse of it.       

"SEIRA!  IF YOU WALK ANY SLOWER, THE MUSEUM IS GOING TO CLOSE AND I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE THAT PAINTING!  I WANT TO SEE IT!  HURRY UP!" screeched Meimi, who was oblivious to amused looks as she dragged along a red, blushing Seira.  However, at that rate, Meimi was not dragging Seira long, and soon came to an abrupt stop behind a group of several people.  Meimi tapped her foot slightly as she waited for the group (which was two couples) to leave, since they were taller than her and she couldn't see around or above them.  When they left (smiling sappily and holding hands), Meimi marched right up to the front of the bar that prevented her from going farther, and her bad mood vanished instantly.   

The first thing she saw was not the people, but the colors - the most beautiful shade of silver, shining with an ethereal, almost holy light.  Beyond the silver was shining ivory, and the lightest of delicate grays and blues, edging the painting.  But the silver changed, like hot metal underneath the stare of her eyes, melding into a young woman, who had the color draped all over her.  Whatever it was, it shone dully compared to the girl herself, and could do nothing but complement her dark, black hair, glimmering slightly with green highlights.

So much like Asuka's, Meimi mused briefly.  The woman's eyes were closed in slumber, but underneath those long lashes, Meimi had a feeling that they were deep green - not that she could see them.  White wings spread from her back, but they were folded, one wing half hidden by the white she was leaning against, and the other crushed gently underneath eons of whiteness.  Like the silver, Meimi stared at it for a moment, and she realized soon that there was no deception or trick to it – wrapped in the clean, pure white was a young man, and in his lap was the girl.  He was not sleeping; he was holding the girl, as she slept with her head tucked neatly underneath his head, resting on his chest.  His black hair made a delightful contrast with the white, while his brown eyes watched the girl with a deep, protective tenderness.  His own white wings were fully spread, even bright against the light sky behind them.  There was no frame to obstruct it, no barriers hiding it.

With a cheesy melody in her heart, Meimi knew that it hadn't been a lie when people said it was one of the most romantic paintings done in this century.  Seira nudged her.  "Meimi!  I can't read the placard from here!  Will you read it out-loud?"  Meimi nodded blankly.

"Untitled.  Completed by Junou Yukari on April 4th, 1998.  This painting, a self-portrait of herself and her lover, was a wedding present from Junou to her fiancé, Higurashi Souta.  After her sudden and unexpected death on May 3rd, 1998, Higurashi kept the painting away until his decision to loan it to our museum for one year.  This painting, which Junou had considered titling, "Hikari," has been unofficially titled 'What We Want But Cannot Have.'  Higurashi Souta is currently in a publicly declared state of mourning."  

Meimi nearly cried, right then and there.  "Seira!  How sad!  He called it that because he no longer has it!  Aww, but how romantic..."  

"Really, Haneoka, I didn't think that you'd obsess over such stupid things.  You should have better sense, like me!"  Instantly, Meimi scowled, a dark look coming on her face.  She promptly pivoted to face Asuka Jr., ready to verbally thrash him (and quite possibly physically as well) - but instead started laughing hysterically.  

"Asuka Jr.!  Who gave you your black eye?" she said, gasping for air.  

There Asuka Jr. stood in all his glory, with a great black eye and bruises on the left side of his face.  Behind him was Sawatari, who looked as if he had been laughing too much very recently.  Asuka scowled deeply.  "That stupid detective girl from Momokuri City.  She completely knocked me out."

Meimi completely fell over, her lungs dying from lack of air.  "What did you do to the girl, Asuka Jr.?"

Asuka frowned.  "Hey, why do you automatically assume it's my fault?"

Meimi looked up at him with a bored expression.  "Because it usually _is_?"

"HEY!  Doesn't school loyalty count for anything?  You should side with me!"

"School loyalty dies immediately against gender loyalty.  She's a girl, you're Asuka Jr., and male.  99.9% chance is that she's right."

"I am."

Meimi turned around to see a tall, purple-haired girl, who was smiling brightly at her.  Holding out her hand, she said, "Toudaiji Miyako!  It's nice to meet you, Haneoka Meimi.  You're the gymnastics captain of Saint Paulia's team!"    

Meimi blinked.  "Ah!  I recognize you!  You were standing next to Kusukabe-san on stage!  It's a pleasure!" she exclaimed, and shook Miyako's hand.  The two smiled at each other, while Asuka frowned.

"What did Asuka Junior do to anger you?  Oh, and please," Meimi leaned forward and whispered, "Asuka Junior doesn't represent all of Saint Paulia, so we're not all like him."  Miyako laughed.   "He was insulting me because I was late.  I'm the daughter of another detective, a friend of his father's.  Asuka-kun's father said that Asuka Jr. would show me around the police station - specifically the Saint Tail case -" Meimi's eyes widened "-because my father asked me to help catch her while I'm down here for the tournament.  However, Asuka never showed up to take me around the station, and I got lost here in Seika.  We got in a fight, because he blamed me and said I was a bad detective, and I punched him out."  Miyako laughed.  "But, he really is weak - it only took one punch and he was down!  He'd lose against Jeanne and Sindbad, instantly, I know it." 

Meimi's eyes were wide.  "S-saint Tail case?  No wonder Asuka Jr. was so reluctant to pick you up.  All of Seika knows how picky he is when it comes to _her_."  Miyako missed the dark emphasis, and smiled at Meimi.  "Of course.  He's actually slightly intelligent – I think.  What do you think?"

"Haneoka doesn't think anything like that!  Yeah, right.  I only didn't hit you because you're a _girl_, but sometimes, I regret myself."  Asuka said, talking to the ceiling (since he was trying to avoid the eye contact of every angry girl around him).  Miyako glared at the back of his head.  Meimi sweat dropped.  "Asuka Jr., if you keep glaring so much, your face is going to get stuck like that!"  

He scowled at her.  "That would be bad, Haneoka, because I'd probably look like you!"

Next moment, Meimi was stalking away, after having smacked him hard on the back of the head.  Asuka was face down into the ground, and Miyako was laughing.  Meimi spun around again.  "Oh, it really was nice meeting you, Toudaiji-san!"  

Miyako smiled.  "You can call me Miyako, Haneoka-san."  

Meimi smiled back.  "Then you can call me Meimi!  See you at practice tomorrow morning - our gymnastics clubs are practicing together.  Seira, let's go." and with that, ran off, dragging a confused Seira (who was patiently watching this conversation).  Miyako, spotting Chiaki and Maron in the distance, dashed off, full of news and new friends.

Asuka stayed buried, facedown into the ground.  Sawatari didn't even notice him (or the sign that said "No Photography") as he snapped pictures of the painting.

Asuka decided not to intervene when Security dragged him away.  It was the little revenges in life, Asuka decided, that made life worth it.

~

A short chapter, I know.  I'm putting this up virtually unedited - I haven't put up a new chapter in over a month, and I was just possessed by something to write.  Well, this is ended at an odd point - I was hoping to end this elsewhere (like at a cliffhanger), but it looks like it isn't going to happen.  ::shrugs::  Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic.  ^_^  REVIEW!

Oh, and I apologize for all the CAPS in Miyako and Asuka's intelligent conversation.  I hate CAPS myself, but since I'm not too good with HTML, I felt that was the only way to really capture the essence of their screaming.

Hikari -- Light

Note: Souta and Yukari were created, yes, by me.  The name Yukari is from Escaflowne, but not the person.  Higurashi Souta is Kagome's little brother in Inu Yasha.  Er, I took the plot and situation and character from Inu Yasha, but that's not actually _him_, because Souta is way wimpier.  And no, I'm not implying that Kagome really is going to die at a young age, along with Inu Yasha and her entire family to witness it.  (I take care of _that _in another fanfic.)  

The shopping scene is based on an episode in Sailor Moon Super S 140 (Japanese original).  ^_^ If you want to look at it, go here.  http://www.bol.ucla.edu/~soiiee/aa/opinions/joan/couples/um/index.htm   

Mayumi (a real person), who was briefly mentioned as Yukari's imouto, will be thrilled to know that Yukari bought her a doll, I'm sure.  _  Yes, this is an awkward place to end things (not even a cliff!), but that's perfectly all right.

Teaser!  [Disclaimer: Subject to change.  XD]

"Can I possibly help you with anything?" Seira asked.  Fin sat on Seira's shoulder, curious.  The woman nodded, her green eyes glimmering softly.  Seira blinked.  "If you excuse me asking, have I met you before?  You look very familiar..."  

The woman shook her head, but answered, "Have you ever seen the untitled painting by Junou Yukari?"  Seira nodded, then clapped her hands together.  "Oh!  You look so much like the lady in that picture, Junou Yukari!"  The woman nodded.  "My name is Junou Mayumi.  I am her younger sister.  I have a problem, and I wanted to pray about it, here in church."  Seira nodded.  "What is your problem?"

"My dead sister's ex-fiancé is insane." she said flatly.  Fin crashed to the ground.  Seira put a hand to her mouth in shock.  "That might be a problem..."

~

"Wait a minute, you're not going!  I'm going to catch Saint Tail!  How many times do I need to say it?  You have your own thieves!" Asuka yelled, blocking the entranceway into the museum from Miyako.  She shoved two pieces of paper in his face, and he held them up.

"'I will have the beauty of the nameless painting tonight.  Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.'  'I will steal Untitled tonight.  Kaitou Sindbad.'"

Absolute silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?  DON'T YOUR THIEVES *STAY* IN MOMOKURI?" 

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK *I* KNOW?!"

"AREN'T YOU THE 'LEADING EXPERT' ON KAITOU JEANNE AND KAITOU SINDBAD?"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THERE'S AN ESTABLISHED PATTERN!"

"... You're just a pain."

BOOM -- Asuka facedown in the marble floor.

December 8, 2001.  1:45 A.M.  I have to go work for Key Club tomorrow.  Ahhhh... .  AT TEN O'CLOCK!


End file.
